Emma Frost
Summary Emma Frost is a character from the X-Men franchise. At first, she is a villainess, but later she becomes a heroine. As a member of X-Men, Emma deals with her emotions from murdering her sister and travels to the mutant haven island of Genosha where she teaches at a mutant school until a genocidal Sentinel attack kills most of the island's population including all of her students; Emma survives due to the sudden manifestation of her secondary mutation: the power to transform herself into a flexible, near-invulnerable, diamond-like substance. Emma then joins the X-Men after they rescue her from Genosha, and takes on a teaching position after the Xavier Institute reforms into a regular school. She starts to look after and train a group of telepathic quintuplets, the Stepford Cuckoos, who quickly become her prized pupils. Frost and the Cuckoos prove themselves when they help fight and defeat Charles Xavier's evil twin sister Cassandra Nova. As a member of the X-Men, Frost begins a psychic, non-physical, sexual relationship with Cyclops, who had become distant from his wife Jean as a result of his temporary physical and mental merger with the ancient mutant Apocalypse and added disconnection from Jean "re-manifesting" the Phoenix Force. Emma and Cyclops' psychic meetings begin in the form of therapy, but soon turn into a telepathic romantic affair. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-A | At least High 8-C | At least 4-B+, possibly High 2-A or Low 1-C | High 2-A, possibly''' Low 1-C''' Name: Emma Grace Frost, formerly White Queen Origin: Marvel Comics, Uncanny X-Men #129 Gender: Female Age: Late 20s to 30s Classification: Human Mutant/Omega Class Telepath Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, able to broadcast and receiving thoughts, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, Astral Projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry, latent telekinesis, healing, able to turn into an organic diamond form similar to Colossus' organic steel form that increases her durability and protects her from psionic attacks, Resistance to Telepathy | All previous superhuman powers increased, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Flight, Matter Manipulation, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency:''' '''Small Building level (Comparable to other mutants) | At least Large Building level '''(Superior to Jessica Jones) | At least '''Solar System level+ (Defeated Thor with ease), possibly High Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level (Has one fifth of the Phoenix Force. Comparable to Namor) | High Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' (Equal to Cyclops with one half of the Phoenix Force) Speed:''' At least '''Supersonic combat speed (Can react in a hundredth of a second) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Human '''normally. At least '''Class 5 in diamond form | Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Unknown in diamond form | At least Solar System Class+, possibly High Multiversal+ or Low Complex Multiversal | High Multiversal+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiversal''' Durability:''' '''Small Building level | Star level (Withstood teen Cyclops’ optic blast and was only briefly stunned. Was only sent flying by an attack from Colossus. Took no damage from Iron Man's repulsor blasts) | At least Solar System level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level | High Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' Stamina:''' Peak Human normally. Nearly Limitless in diamond form (Her body practically does not tire or produce any fatigue toxins while in this form.) | Unknown Range:' Planetary with telepathy (Broadcast Cyclops' message to every mutant across the world) '''Standard Equipment:' Mini-Cerebro Intelligence:''' Emma Frost is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize psionic energy for various effects. Taught at Xavier's school for mutants. Also an extremely powerful telepath nearly on par with Charles Xavier '''Weaknesses: Is physically a normal human outside of her diamond form, while in her diamond form she cannot use her telepathy, diamond form can shatter if hit in an area that has a flaw | Can be harmed by Chaos Magic. Taking enough damage could cause the Phoenix Force to abandon her. Far more arrogant and overconfident than before. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Psychic Surgery: The utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Emma is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. * Organic Diamond Form: Emma Frost can transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an indeterminate amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alters Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold-hearted and to lose her empathy for others. Emma does not have access to her telepathy while in her diamond form and is immune to telepathy as well. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base | Phoenix Force